


Crashing Waves and Teddy Bears

by DominicRichenel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A solution to the couch and bedroom dilemma, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Danny and Eddie’s companionship, Danny is not seeing Rachel anymore, Dog conversation, Doubts about sexuality, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by the events of s10e13, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reference to an episode of Friends, Romance, Rough Sex, Seduction, Snuggling, declarations, lovemaking, mentions of events from previous episodes, s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana, sleeping troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/pseuds/DominicRichenel
Summary: “Hey, what if we continue this on my bed, huh?”“Well, I’m not so sure, Steve. I’m your guest and all – and also your subordinate. Your proposal might sound like sexual harassment. I could sue you, you know?”“Oh, I see,” Steve looked very disappointed. “Fine, let’s make a deal, then. If you don’t like what I’m going to do to you, you can sue me all you want. Deal?”When Danny crashes at Steve’s house for the second time, the sound of the waves still drives him crazy, preventing him from sleeping. He decides to find something to distract himself - like his own version of a teddy bear, for instance. As it turns out, Danny is the one who ends up becoming a teddy bear for someone else.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 28
Kudos: 217





	1. You Kinda Look like a Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a typical story in which the boys are very much into each other, but oblivious to their real feelings. It takes place after the events of episode 13, season 10, and takes in consideration that Danny is not seeing Rachel anymore, Junior is away because of reserve training and Danny hasn’t met “the girl of his dreams” yet.

It was already late at night and the waves kept crashing on and on. They simply didn’t stop roaring as Danny tried to get some sleep on Steve’s coach. The prolonged noise was so loud that he thought the waves were breaking inside the living room of the McGarrett’s house.

Danny pondered that, after eight years, the sound of the waves would be more tolerable and less loud than the other time he had crashed at Steve’s place. He was wrong, though. Besides, that was a ridiculous reasoning anyway and he blamed his tired brain for causing him to have stupid ideas.

The ocean was still the same, the house was still the same and so was the couch. Unless something had happened to the tides, or to the moon or to the Earth’s rotation after all those years… but he didn’t want to think about that any longer. He just wanted to catch some shuteye. Yet, the sound of the waves kept getting on his nerves.

Turning on the TV to mindlessly watch advertisements might be a solution, as Danny had done on that other occasion. Still, he was not in the mood to face Steve’s wrath one more time. Junior would be annoyed too, if he were in the house. Apparently, all Navy SEALs had very sensitive ears. Danny wished he had kept the headphone Steve had given to him eight years ago.

Perhaps, he just needed another distraction. A distraction like Charlie needed many times when he was encouraged by Danny to hug his plush toys tight in order to be convinced to sleep safe and sound. Danny deemed that the idea would be worth a shot in his case if nothing else was working for him.

So, he decided to snuggle with Eddie, who was lying in front of him on the couch. It was a very, very ridiculous idea, he knew it. It was nuts. But he decided to hold the dog tight like a teddy bear, anyway. Thank God he was alone and no one would spot him like that. Well, at least the close contact with Eddie caused a calming effect on him.

If Grace could see Danny like that, she would make fun of him no end. A grown-up dude, in his mid-forties, hugging a dog like a teddy bear while attempting to get some sleep. Worse yet, if Steve saw Danny like that, he would take the piss out of him and tell everyone about it. Fortunately, Steve was already asleep upstairs and posed no threat at that moment.

Danny had complained about sleeping with Eddie because the dog’s fur kept being engulfed in his face every night, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he had formed a solid bond with his couch companion. Nonetheless, he was still sneakily moving his stuff into Junior’s room, using the opportunity provided by the young Navy SEAL’s absence after he had been called for reserve duty. That way, Danny expected to improve his current living situation at least for a few nights.

He chose to stay on the couch one more night, though - and was happy that Eddie was keeping him company. The weather was mercifully pleasant, so he didn’t get too hot because of Eddie’s fur. And the dog was indeed a great companion, generous and dependable just like his owner. Danny was pretty sure that Eddie was like gooey marshmallow on the inside the same way Steve was.

Yeah, Eddie was just like Steve, Danny couldn’t deny it. He petted Eddie’s soft fur lazily and felt the strong muscles of the dog underneath his skin. Out of the clear blue sky, he wondered if, by comparison, Steve’s skin was also soft like that, covering his own group of strong muscles and....

_What the fuck?!_

That obtrusive and very odd line of thought came up out of nowhere - with a life of its own. As a result, Danny was startled out of his previous divagations.

Once more, he blamed the lack of sleep for causing that kind of embarrassing thought about his best friend. A thought that certainly was not very manly of him. Perhaps, he had drunk too much (albeit, he had only one bottle of beer). Even so, the sleepy brain and the beer were not proper excuses to have gay thoughts about his best friend.

Still, the question remained in the air, looming - or rather, the issue about Steve remained. Deep down, Danny felt like he knew the answer, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. He didn’t want to think about that, he just wanted to sleep. But the sleep was not coming and the waves kept crashing.

His fuzzy state of mind started to supply conflicting and unsettling information to his brain. He had touched Steve’s skin many, many times before - yes. No big deal, right? And Steve was fond of touching Danny all the time as well, no big deal. Steve’s skin was… normal. Yes, normal. Normal like the skin of any other rugged guy, like Danny’s own skin was.

He was sure he loved Steve, yes. And Steve loved him back. They were not ashamed to say “I love you” to each other all the time. But they loved each other as close friends. Straight friends.

Out of the blue, Danny remembered an article he had read some time ago, which said that straight men had needs that couldn’t be expressed (or something like that). In that sense, straight men could perfectly act out a sexual fantasy on the body of another man.

_Come on, why that nonsense all of a sudden?_

Okay, he loved Steve, for sure, and was grateful for everything Steve had done for him. Like recently, when Steve helped him with the issue with Charlie and the bully. Perhaps (who knows?), Steve being his “emotional support friend” was not enough anymore. Or maybe, it was exactly what Danny needed, but a whole different kind of emotional support. Maybe Danny was too needy since things didn’t work out with Rachel and then he started to have creepy feelings towards his very manly partner.

Danny recalled Steve attempting to touch his chin with his index finger that morning at Principal Aki’s office, when he asked him to lighten up. Danny had flinched to avoid the touch, but what if the gesture was completed? Nothing, nothing would happen. Steve was just being annoying and that was that. Steve touching his chin was no big deal at all.

No, Danny was probably mistaking friendship and gratitude for… for another thing. He loved Steve as a brother – he was like family, after all. And love and gratitude didn’t have to be physical. Danny had a tough guy reputation to defend, right? Steve should never be aware of those sudden weird inclinations. And that was settled. Time to sleep then.

After a while, Danny eventually got to sleep. He woke up again briefly in the middle of the night only to notice that Eddie was no longer with him on the couch. Eddie most likely got tired of being squeezed by Danny and had opted to sleep in the dog bed that Steve kept available for him nearby. If it was up to Danny, that would be a more permanent solution in regard of the “ownership” of the couch - at least while Danny was crashing at Steve’s place.

Danny didn’t have a hard time falling back to sleep again. Though, at a certain point, he had to open his eyes in surprise, because a person – a human figure outlined in the semi-darkness of the living room – was standing still in front of him, staring intently at him.

Danny’s first reaction was to reach for his gun. Steve’s house had the nasty habit of being prone to invasions from a wide assortment of bad guys, so he was supposed to defend himself. It didn’t take long, though, for Danny to realize that the mystery person was no one else but Steve himself.

“Jesus Christ, Steve! What the hell are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me, man, standing in front of me this way!”

“I… I came to check on you. See if you’re fine here,” Steve tried to add a tinge of playfulness to his tone.

“Thanks, I guess. But why? I’m surprised you’re now concerned about my accommodations. But did you really have to that in the middle of the night?”

“To be honest with you, I’ve been struggling a little bit with insomnia tonight.”

“And you thought that waking me up would solve your problem? Just so you know, I myself was struggling with insomnia before I managed to sleep.”

“Yeah, I recall your chronic inability to fall asleep. So, what did you do to get to sleep?”

“I… uh… I don’t want to tell. I don’t wanna talk about this.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s embarrassing and you’re gonna bust my chops, okay?”

Steve smirked with delight. “Come on, Danny. Tell me. I promise I won’t laugh.”

Danny looked askance at Steve but caved in anyway. “Well, y’know, when Charlie has difficulty to sleep, he hugs his teddy bear to be distracted and get to sleep. So, I kinda followed his example and hugged Eddie tight tonight, as if he was, uh… my teddy bear. It really worked, if you’re interested to know,” Danny explained effusively. “Okay, I told you. You can laugh at me now.”

But Danny could see that Steve wasn’t laughing at his expense. On the contrary, Steve gave one of his endearing lopsided smiles, seemingly in appreciation. A tender smile that Danny perceived even in the semi-darkness of the room.

“I think what you did is cute, Danny. And a good solution, as far as I'm concerned.” Steve turned to look around the living room. “Where’s Eddie, by the way?”

“He decided to sleep in his dog bed, I think. Why do you ask? Do you wanna take him to your bed and hold him like a teddy bear too?”

“No, I think I got a better alternative. Come on, buddy, make some room for me,” Steve asked, tapping Danny’s knee lightly to make him shift around on the couch so Steve could flop down on the sofa, positioning himself behind his friend.

Danny didn’t understand exactly what Steve was intending, but let the taller man manhandle him, so Steve ended up spooning him on the couch, in spite of the limited space available for two grown-up men.

“What the fuck, Steve? Have you lost your mind? What are you doing, you idiot?” Danny inquired outraged.

Steve smirked and made himself comfortable behind Danny and at the same time made sure Danny was comfortable as well. “You implied I need a teddy bear to sleep with, right? You kinda look like a teddy bear, you very hairy and all. So, you’re gonna be my teddy bear tonight.”

“This is just so wrong on so many levels!” Danny protested. “This couch is too small for two dudes to fit in.”

“Come on, Danny. This is not the first time we cuddle together on the couch. Remember that Halloween night, years ago?”

“That time was very different, we were sitting, you moron. And this is not the way to treat a guest in your own house, Steven. What the hell?”

“Maybe, that’s my way of collecting the rent, Daniel,” Steve retorted.

“Collecting the rent? I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that, okay? I've been busting my ass all day to fulfill my duties because of your ridiculous chore wheel,” Danny huffed. “And why do you have to be the big spoon?”

“Because I’m bigger than you and because you’re my teddy bear.” Steve enveloped Danny into his arms to make his point clear.

Danny gave up arguing and they fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence. Their new arrangement was working out surprisingly fine, as well. They shared a peaceful moment, both men breathing in and out smoothly. Most likely, it wouldn’t take too long for the two friends to fall asleep.”

“You know,” Danny spoke after some time. “The only way I can make up my mind to accept our current situation is comparing this to that episode of Friends.”

“Which episode?”

“That one when Joey and Ross took a nap snuggling up against each other. They said that it was the best nap they’d ever had. They’re straight dudes, by the way.”

“Fine by me. It just proves our situation is not as bizarre as you think, Danno.”

They kept in silence for a couple of minutes, cuddling up to each other comfortably, until Steve started sniffing at Danny’s hair. “Your hair smells different, buddy. Smells like honey.”

“Yeah, it’s a new shampoo I’m using. It makes the hair grows thicker. You should try it out too.”

Steve kept inhaling the scent of Danny’s hair and his hand brushed lightly against the hair on Danny’s forearm. “And I can feel you’re still using some sort of artisanal soap on your arm.”

“Sure thing, give it a rub, man, it still feels like down fur.”

Steve continued to run his fingers down the fur of Danny’s arm lightly and that intimate contact made the puzzlingly doubt about the smoothness of Steve’s skin return to Danny’s mind out of nowhere. Danny was able to sense the softness of Steve’s skin against his own, when their bare legs and their arms touched. Both men were wearing shorts, Steve was also wearing a wife-beater and Danny was wearing a plain t-shirt.

Danny also sensed that there was something on Steve’s body that was not soft at all - quite the opposite, it was pretty hard. He could unmistakably feel Steve’s hard dick poking at his backside, but to his surprise he didn’t protest. Very much on the contrary, Danny was appreciating the closeness between them and he gave up trying to figure out what was happening to him – to them.

Thus, it felt perfectly natural when Steve leaned in to kiss Danny’s neck with gentleness and affection. Steve waited for Danny’s angry (and possibly violent) reaction, but what he heard was a sound that seemed pretty much like a sigh of contentment. So, he kissed Danny’s neck once again and his hand traveled around Danny’s torso to find his nipples and pinch them through the fabric of the t-shirt.

Steve tucked his hand under Danny’s t-shirt and thumbed one of his nipples making it harden. Danny realized then that his nipple was not the only part of his body that was hard, as he felt his cock twitching inside his underwear. He turned to face Steve the best he could due to the position they were in and managed to see Steve smiling back at him.

For the second time, it felt very natural when Steve leaned in again, but that time to kiss Danny tenderly on the mouth. Danny (to his own amazement) kissed Steve back with eagerness. He had never thought that kissing a hairy dude would feel so good, but he suspected he liked it so much because the other dude was Steve.

Danny identified the fresh taste of mint inside Steve’s mouth, probably from his toothpaste. He concluded that, if Steve had taken the time to brush his teeth just before talking to him, maybe his night visit wasn’t as random as it seemed to be before. Perhaps, he had made a point of being prepared beforehand.

Steve pulled away and grinned at Danny. “Hey, what if we continue this on my bed, huh?”

“Well, I’m not so sure, Steve. I’m your guest and all – and also your subordinate. Your proposal might sound like sexual harassment. I could sue you, you know?” Danny tried very hard to make a stern face.

“Oh, I see,” Steve looked very disappointed, but soon enough took notice of Danny teasing him. “Fine, let’s make a deal, then. If you don’t like what I’m going to do to you, you can sue me all you want. Deal?”

“Deal!” Danny’s answer let his mouth quicker than he had expected. Anyhow, he couldn’t deny how horny he was.

As they got up and headed upstairs for Steve’s bedroom, Danny theorized that he was not to blame for the crazy things he was doing. He put the blame on his exhausted brain and on the bottle of beer. And also on the annoying sound of the crashing waves. Mainly, he put the blame on Steve, who apparently was very into his best friend and was seducing his poor innocent Danno.


	2. The Rush of the Sea still Crashed in Danny’s Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m adding more tags because Junior is a special guest at the end of this chapter.

Once inside the bedroom, they quickly and unceremoniously got rid of their clothes. Their hard cocks jutting out dissipated any doubts they might have had about how interested they were in each other. Steve pushed Danny lightly towards the mattress and Danny fell on his back. Steve got closer and laid atop Danny, covering him with his body.

Steve kissed Danny with voracity and Danny felt his friend’s hunger and his need as a palpable thing. As the Navy SEAL seemingly wanted to devour him, Danny wondered if Steve had desired what they were doing for a long time already. They were panting, but also grinning between the many passionate kisses that followed, no words were necessary to celebrate their ritual of mutual discovery.

With both men entirely naked, Danny had plenty of Steve’s skin to touch and explore. He stroked the sweaty skin of Steve’s back tenderly and Steve followed suit with caresses of his own. Their hands roamed over their bodies, groping and touching frantically. Their body hair seemed to entangle, as if they were attempting to fuse and become a single entity. Naked, they could feel all of each other at the same time.

It was madness, for sure, something that Danny didn’t want to mull over at that time. Something that he would probably regret later – his manhood embarrassingly becoming a matter of doubt. Still, madness had never felt so good.

Danny felt their hard cocks rubbing against each other, their dicks lubricated by pre-cum. And damn it, that felt so good – it was inebriating. Danny made a concentrated effort not to come prematurely. He remembered when he was a punk in Jersey and how sometimes he and his pals jerked off together, sometimes jerking off one another looking at porn magazines. Perhaps, he was a bit gay already since he was younger.

The renewed caresses they shared wouldn’t suffice for longer, though. They needed more. After plundering Danny’s mouth for one more time, Steve pulled back and stared at his friend intently. Danny could read again the hunger and the need all over Steve’s face - and also a silent request. Danny nodded, understanding his partner’s intention.

Steve produced a bottle of lube and a condom, materializing the objects as if by magic. One more proof of how well-prepared he was for that night with his newfound lover. Danny spread his legs invitingly, a tad ashamed of how eager he was. Steve wedged himself between Danny’s thighs and Danny felt the cold substance rubbing against his hole. He hoped Steve knew what he was doing or else they were supposed to learn together how to make gay sex for the first time.

Steve introduced one finger inside Danny’s hole and the sensation in his ass was both tickling and uncomfortable – but also curiously soothing. When Danny felt comfortable enough, Steve added a second digit and took his time fingering his partner, grinning fondly at him to calm him down. He finished his job by adding his thumb to join the other fingers. At that point, the sensations were already very pleasurable for Danny. He was not sure whether Steve had hit his prostate or not, but the expedition of those long fingers through his ass made him feel very, very good. So fucking good.

After Steve deemed that Danny was adequately prepared, he put on the condom and slicked his cock, positioning the head of his dick against Danny’s entrance. Danny panicked a bit, suddenly getting cold feet. Perhaps, even madness had boundaries. Steve’s dick was too big to fit inside his virgin ass. That thick dick would most likely cause his ass some serious damage. But at the same time, he was too horny to give up.

The pressure of the headcock felt insufferable when Steve began to push it inside, as though Danny was about to break and split in two separate parts. The sharp pain seemed too intense to bear. Again, Danny was on the verge of chickening out, but then Steve kissed him so tenderly that the passion made the intrusion more bearable.

Steve was very attentive, anyway, taking his time with patience and soothing kisses. It appeared to take an eternity, but when Danny took notice, Steve was all the way inside him, his balls snuggling against his butt as Steve’s long dick tied them together.

Steve waited for a while inside Danny, so he could get accustomed to the penetration. The pressure and the stretch were still overwhelming, but more endurable. Anyhow, Danny felt a tad proud of his accomplishment, despite the sense of bafflement for his newfound gayness.

And since Danny was becoming gay for his best friend (at least that night), he was willing to see how everything would end, no matter the burning sensation inside his ass. He urged Steve to move and Steve start fucking him slowly, with short thrusts, while jerking off Danny in tandem. And then, something magical happened. Steve hit a certain spot inside Danny’s ass that caused the blond man to quiver in pleasure.

Danny felt kind of validated for acknowledging that every man had a magic button of pleasure inside his ass. The pain and discomfort were not so noticeable anymore. He almost felt pity for Steve, who had only his dick to get off whereas he had Steve’s hand on his dick and Steve’s cock nudging his prostate at the same time.

Little Danny knew how Steve was already in seventh heaven. The sensations caused by Danny’s tight ass squeezing his dick were overflowing, rapturous. Steve’s cock fitted perfectly inside Danny’s hole, like a hand in glove. If Steve could, he would live forever inside that hot embrace. The walls of Danny’s ass continued to warm his dick despite the barrier of the condom.

Steve accelerated his thrusts and started plowing his dick into Danny’s receptive hole. The relentless in-and-out moves made Danny moan and pant every time his prostate was stroked, as he lost his mind in bliss. Steve knew what he was doing – that was for damn sure. Certainly, he had done his homework wherever he had learned to fuck another dude beforehand.

After some time, Steve decided to raise his game, determined to pursue their climax together. He made a new silent request to Danny, who telepathically understood Steve’s desire and nodded with enthusiasm. Steve let go of Danny’s dick and pinned the shorter man’s knees down against his hairy chest, bending him to have more access to his ass in order to reach deeper.

Steve fucked Danny with vigor and renewed passion, kissing his lover on the mouth again and again. Danny sensed, mesmerized, Steve see-sawing his cock in and out of him, spreading him impossibly open. Danny’s own cock was rock hard against his belly as Steve pumped into him steadily. Danny’s body jerked in pleasure and Steve felt proud for meeting his friend’s needs, watching the ecstatic grin on the blond man’s face. In return, he received the same amount of pleasure as he drilled Danny, disappearing inside his hot aperture.

Danny suspected his hole would be destroyed forever afterwards because Steve was fucking him so damn hard, pummeling his ass for all it was worth. He probably wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week, but he didn’t care, as long as he kept feeling so much bliss. He wouldn’t tell Steve though, or else his friend would become too smug about his stellar performance. Steve’s hips continued to snap against Danny, causing slapping sounds to reverberate inside the bedroom, while he drove his dick nonstop in and out of the reddened rim.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, shit, Steve!” Danny was already on the edge and grabbed his dick to jerk off frantically. It didn’t take him much time to reach his climax, feeling his asshole tremble and clench around Steve’s dick just before he came. Danny groaned and spilled his jizz between their sweaty bodies, fully satisfied with the hard ride.

Steve rocked into Danny for some more time until he came too, saying Danny’s name with a husky voice. He felt his cock pulsing inside his lover, filling the condom to the brim. With increased heart rate and heavy breathing, Steve had a sudden epiphany about their connection. What he and Danny had done was not only rough sex, a mere way to let off some steam. What they had done was much more: it was lovemaking.

Steve collapsed on top of Danny and stayed that way for a while, willing to keep inside Danny forever. Danny tapped Steve’s back, ordering the taller man to release him because he was smashing him with his weight. Steve reluctantly pulled out of Danny and got rid of the used condom. He took the time to verify if Danny’s ass was bleeding due to his rough actions, but Danny’s hole was okay – red, swollen and irritated, but okay.

Steve rolled over onto his back to get some rest beside his partner. Both men were still panting and Danny contemplated his very naked friend close to him. He took notice of Steve’s still hard cock – a cock that was (incredibly) inside him not so long ago. Feeling sated and sore, Danny reflected on how life liked to play tricks on him. Sometimes, life was indeed too good and love was good too. He was very sure about that, no need to feel pessimistic anymore. Fortune many times presented gifts not according to the book.

The rush of the sea still crashed in Danny’s ears, but it didn’t bother him any longer. He suspected that, following the example of Pavlov’s dog, he would get a boner every time he would ever hear the crashing waves again, remembering the incredible sex he had with his best friend.

“Danny?” Steve finally broke their peaceful post-sex silence.

“Yes?”

“Did you… did you like it?”

“Let’s just say that I have no reason to sue you,” Danny declared and heard Steve letting out a sigh of both relief and smugness. “And you? Did you like it, Steve?”

“Man… it was much, much better than I expected.”

“So… you were expecting something before? I mean, between us?”

“Yeah, buddy. For some time already,” Steve confessed and seemed to want to make another confession to Danny, but was indecisive about the timing.

Danny snuggled up close to Steve, making the taller man snuggle back into him. They cuddled up next to each other for about half an hour, not able to sleep anymore. After some time, Steve stared expectantly at Danny, who was sure that Steve would finally say “I love you” to him.

But before any words escaped from Steve’s mouth, Danny sealed his lips with a kiss and demanded from him another round of steamy sex, despite the condition of his abused ass. After all, only real men took it up the ass so roughly the first time and appreciated it so much to do it again. Danny chose to have sex without a condom that time, because he wanted to feel the ultimate connection with Steve by having his seed spilling inside him.

And when Steve reached his climax for the second time that night, he could at last say “I love you” to his beloved Danno, but only after Danny said it first – he made a point of saying “I love you” first.

-

_Epilogue: a private conversation between Junior and Eddie after the Navy SEAL returned from his reserve training._

“Yeah, buddy. They were trying very hard to hide, but I discovered everything. Steve was very uncomfortable and Danny told me to shut up, but in the ended they spilled the beans.”

“Woof, woof!”

“And you know? Steve was just waiting me to leave the house to make his move. Talk about a smooth dog, huh? He told me you sorta helped him like a wingman. Way to go, pal.”

“Woof, woof!”

“Now that the dilemma about the bedroom and the couch is solved, peace has been brokered inside the house again. Can’t wait to tell Tani that mom and dad won’t fight anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrases “Naked, they could feel all of each other at the same time” and “Fortune many times presented gifts not according to the book” were adapted from song lyrics.

**Author's Note:**

> The article Danny recalls having read is an adaptation of some ideas that the writer James Baldwin expressed in an interview.


End file.
